Yesterday's Pain
by TinyDancer14
Summary: <html><head></head>Whenever Troy left, he was always sure to say, "I'm coming home," to which Gabriella always responded, "Yeah. You better." Though one might find this unnecessary, coming home was not always a guarantee in the United States Marine Corps.</html>


**Proof I'm not dead. Just stuck in the biggest writer's block I've ever been in in my entire life. I promise I haven't given up on Bleeding Orange and I'll get back to it hopefully by the end of next week. Things got crazy in the 'Cuse, but any college student knows that. This one-shot is the product of four hours of sleep and a marathon of the Lifetime original series "Coming Home." Please review even if it is to yell at me to update Bleeding Orange. Or to bitch to me about how bad this is. That's welcomed too. =D**

**Song is "Coming Home" by Diddy Dirty Money featuring Skylar Grey. Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Yesterday's Pain<span>

~.~

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the world that I'm coming…_

~.~

She could remember it like it was yesterday- the day she signed up for a wonderful lifetime a pain.

It's funny how the mind works, isn't it? Some things only stick with you because they brought you joy, tears, or heartache. Some things were left behind; memories of a life you never knew or couldn't care to remember. But some things only stuck with you because they led to something else. Sometimes you experience so much pain that you have to try and remember where it all began. Sometimes you remember the catalyst before you even remember the reaction.

It had been an unusually warm afternoon in late March, the week following Stanford's spring break. UC Berkeley, however, had been off for that entire week, and of course Troy had decided to spend his free time with his beloved girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. The year was almost over, their spring semester was winding to a close, and they were almost finished with their third year of college. Gabriella had been excited and thrilled with the prospect of her criminal law courses and upcoming qualifying exam. Troy, however, had been absolutely miserable.

"I'm so frustrated," He had exclaimed, flopping down on top of her dorm style bed as they entered her room from outdoors. "I have no fucking idea what I want to do with my life and I have one year left to figure it out."

Gabriella had frowned and sat beside his head, rubbing his forehead soothingly. "That's not true. You have plenty of time. How many people leave college knowing what they want to do?"

"That's not fair," He groaned. "That's what you said when we were leaving high school. Except this time it's serious. This time it's _real_."

"Well Troy, what do you want from me?" Gabriella had asked, throwing her hands in the air. "This isn't a decision I can make for you. You need to figure out what you like and what you're good at so you can make a career out of it. You like sports and music… Go coach a basketball team at some high school and teach drama."

"Yeah but that's the thing," Troy sat up, looking her square in the eye. "I'm not even interested in that stuff anymore. It's just become… I can't… I don't know who I am."

"I'll tell you," Gabriella had smiled, running a hand down his cheek. "You're Troy Bolton. You live in Albuquerque, New Mexico but currently reside in Berkeley, California studying sports physiology and music at UC Berkeley. You graduate with honors from East High School and were class president. You're best friends with a loveable idiot named Chad Danforth and you've been dating Gabriella Montez for the past five years."

"No, that's just it. That's who I _was_, not who I _am_." Troy had stated, stopping her. She stared back in confusion. "I don't know what to do with my life because the guy I was in high school is not the same guy I am today. I love you and I'm still best friends with Chad but… those are about the _only_ things that haven't changed."

Gabriella was quiet as he continued. "It's time for me to make something of my life. What have I ever done for anyone else? My parents worked their asses off so I could have everything I've ever wanted and what do I have to show for it? Nothing. I'm just a selfish jock who has never done anything for anyone else. I need to change that, Gab. I need to go out there and do something about this."

"That's not true," Gabriella assured him. "None of it is. Of course you've helped people-"

"I haven't," His voice had been strong and unwavering and the next few words shattered Gabriella's world. "Gabriella… I'm thinking about joining the Marines."

That day, tragic and so very unexpected, had been the worst day of Gabriella Montez's life. It was understatement to say that she was shocked, hurt, and scared for Troy; he couldn't do this! What the _hell_ was he thinking? The Marines? Why on Earth would he voluntarily sacrifice himself for something so nerve-wracking… and so dangerous? He had explained himself again and talked her out of her breakdown. He was just thinking about it, is all. It was just an option.

An option that quickly became reality.

A year after their graduation from college, Gabriella and Troy were locked in a death grip in an airport terminal as he was about to be deployed. Tears were inevitable and the fear was unimaginable as she pulled back to catch one last glimpse of those piercing blue eyes. He was scheduled to be away for thirteen months and when Gabriella thought of this, she had no idea how she would handle being away from him for so long. He wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled bravely.

"Gabriella," He had begun. "You don't have to wait for me."

"Are you crazy?" She had shaken her head so incredibly fast. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Thirteen months is a long time. If you find someone else in that time…" He trailed off, barely able to think of losing her. "Well… Just, don't feel bad, okay? I won't stop you from loving someone else."

"I couldn't ever love someone else," Gabriella had been as firm as he was in his insistence. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm waiting for you. I'll be waiting for you. I love you."

"I love you, too." He had kissed her one last time before turning to pick up his bag and board the plane. At the last second, he turned and said, "I'm coming home, Gabriella."

She had smiled, said, "Yeah. You better," and signed her own death wish.

~.~

_Seven Years Later_

"You know," Troy calls from the bedroom, lying down upon their satin sheets in the dark of the night. "We have to talk about it sometime."

"No, we don't." Gabriella replies from the bathroom, where she's preparing for bed. "We can go to sleep tonight, like other normal married couples, and pretend like this isn't happening."

Troy sighs. "Gabriella-"

"Troy, can we just not?" She asks. "Can there please just be one night where I don't have to deal with this?"

He admits defeat and sinks further into the bed. "Fine."

Troy hears the water turn on slowly and then off before the clang of the plastic sounds when the toothbrush hits the counter and Gabriella turns off the adjoining bedroom light. The door slowly creaks open and she crosses the room, sitting down gingerly on the bed before snuggling into it herself. Troy hesitates and then says, "So today was fun, wasn't it?"

"Can we not talk? Would that be okay?"

"No," He disagrees. "You know I can't go to sleep when I know you're angry."

"I'm not angry," She softens, turning to face him in the darkness. "I love you. You know I love you."

"I know," He smiles, closing the gap between them with a kiss. "I love you too."

"I just," She sighs. "I can't deal with this again. I don't want you to leave."

Troy runs a hand up her leg, letting it rest upon her hip as his sigh matches hers. "I know you don't. Believe me; I don't want to leave more than anyone. But my MSO isn't up yet, babe. I don't have a choice."

It's times like these that Gabriella has to bite back a bitter response. After all, she's lucky she still _has_ a husband after seven years in the Marine Corps. But living in the military-based community of Oceanside, California had never been Gabriella's dream. She never saw herself as a military wife, who single-handedly parents their two young children by herself eight to eleven months out of the year. She has to fight off interested young men who don't know a husband exists for her and always goes to parent-teacher conferences alone.

But it isn't about her, now. It's about her two bundles of joy.

Jack and Ava are the two reasons Gabriella refuses to give up hope. At seven and four-almost-five years old, Jack and Ava understand, to some extent, where their father is going and why he couldn't always be there for their basketball games or dance recitals. This moderate understanding, however, doesn't stop them from crying when he leaves, anxiously and irritably asking their mother when he's going to come back, and frighteningly wondering what would happen to their family if he didn't.

"I'm going to be gone for eight months," Troy sighs, caressing her cheek and thumbing away a tear as it slips from the corner of her eye. "It's been worse, Gab."

"It's been better," She says, her voice having just a touch of bitterness. "But we'll make it through."

"You will, I know you will." He smiles, kissing her again. "I love you."

She nods, another tear slipping down her cheek. "I love you too."

"Gabriella," He breathes a moment later. "I'm coming home."

Although she's half asleep, she answers. "Yeah. You better."

~.~

"_That fucking asshole_."

"Good morning to you, too, Taylor," Gabriella rolls her eyes the next morning, pouring herself another cup of coffee and sinking into a chair at their kitchen table. "It's way too early in the morning for this."

"_He takes Travis to the beach- _the beach! -_ for the day yesterday to say goodbye, and then just cuts out and says absolutely nothing about when he's coming back. Is that any way to treat your son?_"

Rubbing her temples and yawning, Gabriella pulls the phone away from her ear a little. "Taylor, honey, walk me through it. Start from the beginning."

"_Ugh, Gabriella. This is exactly the reason we got divorced._"

It's true; following graduation from high school, not one of the couples from East High stuck it out past college- except from Troy and Gabriella, that is. Sharpay and Zeke called it quits over the summer, Ryan and Kelsi lasted a few years before breaking it off, and Taylor and Chad followed Troy and Gabriella to Oceanside, California, where the two long-time best friends joined the Marine Corps together and married their high school sweethearts. But while Troy and Gabriella had two children and made it work, Chad and Taylor had a son and divorced shortly afterwards.

"… _I just don't understand how he could do that. He knows how much Travis misses him when he's gone. Why the fuck wouldn't he say when he's coming back? Does he always have to put the fucking military before his son?_"

"Taylor, you're blowing this way out of proportion," Gabriella sighs. "Maybe he doesn't know when he's coming back. Chad's troop is kind of a clusterfuck."

"_Gabriella, that's beside the point. I bet you and Jack and Ava know exactly when Troy's coming home_."

8 months. 245 days. January 4th. But she doesn't share this with Taylor. "Uh. Well yeah."

"_Exactly. Ugh. Makes me sick. I'll tell you what; this whole military life has me crazy. You get divorced and you're still roped into it. You can't get out!_"

"Listen, Tay? Can you not complain like that?" Gabriella pleads with her best friend. "You may have divorced your Marine, but I didn't. This really isn't ideal but it's life and it's something I still have to deal with. Travis is also two years older than my oldest, so I'm sure he understands better than Jack and Ava."

"_I know. You're right and I'm sorry. I'm just pissed._"

"That's just Chad," She assures her friend. "He's always been like that. You know that. He thinks he's protecting you guys by not telling when he's coming back so you don't miss him too much. He doesn't know that hurts you even more."

"_Not me, Gabriella, Travis. These are the emotions of a nine-year-old he's playing with_."

"_Mommy!_" A shrill scream sounds from upstairs and Gabriella is startled, nearly jumping five feet in the air. "Taylor, I have to go. Ava has an emergency I have to deal with."

She hears a chuckle on the other end before they bid their farewells and Gabriella heads upstairs. When she reaches the bright pink room at the end of the hallway, Ava is cowering by the doorway in her Hello Kitty nightgown, hoping from one foot to the other and brushing at both her arms with her hands. Her bright blue eyes come to rest on her mother fearfully and she attaches herself to her the instant she sees her. Gabriella kisses the top of her head before asking, "What's wrong, baby?"

"There's a spider! A huge one!" She cries. "It was on my _arm!_"

Gabriella's eyes widen and she steps into Ava's room, glancing around at the pink walls, the Barbie dream house, and the array of American girl dolls before glancing down at her bed. Sure enough, a spider was crawling quite rapidly towards the little girl's pillow. Turning towards the opposite end of the hallway, Gabriella yells, "_Jack!_"

It takes only a few moments, but then her seven-year-old appears in his bedroom doorway, already dressed with a mischievous grin on his face. "What?"

"How much do you want to be a huge help to your sister and to me?" Gabriella asks.

Jack shrugs. "I don't know. How much?"

"As much as it costs to go miniature golfing and get ice cream afterwards?" She bribes and Jack lights up.

"Okay, cool!" He hops up and down excitedly. "What do I have to do?"

"Kill a spider," She states, handing him a shoe and a tissue, but Jack goes into Ava's room empty-handed.

"Oh that? That's _easy_," He climbs onto Ava's bed and clasps the spider in his two hands as both Gabriella and Ava wince and shriek visibly. He giggles. "It's dead."

"Ew! Get it out of my room! Ew! Get it away from me!" Ava cries, latching onto Gabriella's torso even tighter.

"Jack, put it outside or something and go wash your hands. Twice." Gabriella grimaces as he does so and turns to Ava. "Boys are gross."

"Spiders are grosser," Ava answers. "Can you wash my sheets?"

"Yes baby," Gabriella promises. "But first you have to go get dressed. If you want to go miniature golfing, we better get there before it gets crowded."

"I do! I do!" She races back into her bedroom and Gabriella chuckles, shaking her head.

Jack emerges from the bathroom, his hand still a tad wet and smelling of soap, and he is still laughing. Gabriella grins. "What's up, Jack in the Box?"

"I killed it just like Dad does," He giggles. "You always say, 'Ew! That's so gross!' when Dad doesn't use a tissue to pick it up."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Gabriella kisses his forehead and he makes a face. "You're the man of the house when Dad's not here, Jack-a-lack. You've got to save your damsels in distress."

"Did I do a good job?"

She smiles warmly. "Of course. Did you put sunscreen on? If we're going outside, you'll need it. It's hot."

"Oops," He utters and scrambles back into the bathroom to apply it. "I forgot!"

Gabriella grins, thinking of the two children and her husband who is so far away, and knows life couldn't get any better than this.

~.~

Two weeks later on May fourth, Ava turns five years old with a birthday party on the beach.

Birthday parties are obviously supposed to be a happy event, filled with friends, fun, and a sugar rush from cake and ice cream. But it isn't Ava who's unhappy; quite the opposite, actually. She's running around wildly with her friends, splashing through the surf, making sandcastles and destroying them, and burying her friends and herself in sand. It isn't Jack who's unhappy, either. Although it's his sister's birthday, a few of her friends have brothers and they meet, get acquainted, and end up playing a rousing game of water sports and volleyball.

Instead, it's Gabriella who is left watching her energetic children with an increasingly bittersweet feeling.

She knows Troy has no choice but to travel and he doesn't get a say in when or where he goes. She knows that and she's come to terms with that. Sure, it's sad and awful that he has to miss momentous occasions like these, but she knows and she understands that in due time, it will all be over. What bother her, though, is that everyone else _doesn't_ understand. All of Ava's friends' mothers want to know where her father is and when she says he's currently stationed in Kuwait serving under the U.S. Marine Corps, their first reaction is, "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry."

It's as if she told them that he passed away or something, Heaven forbid. She's confused but accepts their condolences because she feels she should, but then, the questions start. How long is stationed there for? When's he coming home? What does he do? Has he ever seen someone get killed? (This is her favorite question. He's in the _military_- of course he's seen someone get killed!) How do you explain this to the kids? How do you cope? God, it must be _awful_ to have to live with that worry. Is it? Is it _awful_?

She never knows how to respond.

Of course it's awful. Is it terrible when she goes to sleep alone for eight to eleven months out of the year? Obviously. Is it absolutely heartbreaking when Jack's basketball coach tells him his layups need to improve and to "work on them at home with his father"? Of course it is. Was it horrible when Ava's pre-school had pumpkin carving for Halloween and she was the only one in the classroom with a mother there instead of a father? Absolutely.

But then Gabriella remembers the countless hours of love, laughter, and good times among herself, her husband, and their kids and it makes up for the months at a time when he isn't present. She remembers the hundreds of thousands of soldiers who've died fighting for the country they reside in and remembers to count her blessings because they are lucky. There are families in the military-based neighborhood in which they live who have not been quite as fortunate.

Later on that night, Ava bounces excitedly at the kitchen table in her pajamas, hair still damp from a shower as she awaits a Skype call from her father on her mother's lap. "Is it time yet? Is it time?"

"No baby. Daddy said he'd call at eight o'clock our time. What time is it, Jack?"

Jack, who is dressed in his U.S. Marine Corps t-shirt and pajama bottoms, glances at the old grandfather clock and says, "Seven… Fifty-six."

"Good job!" She cheers. "And so if Dad said he was going to call at eight, how many more minutes do we have left?"

"Four," He answers simply. "That's easy."

"Excellent," She grins. "See, you'll be ready for second grade before you know it."

"Mom," He grins and it's in the moment that Gabriella sees the spitting image of Troy. "I need to finish first grade first!"

The four minutes pass quickly with their banter and soon, the telltale sign of ringing sounds through the kitchen. Ava squeals as Gabriella presses 'Answer' and they are soon connected with the final member of their family who, it seems, is a million miles away. "Daddy!"

"_Ava Ave!_" He greets, just as giddily as she is. "_Happy birthday, princess! Did you get my presents yet?_"

She shakes her beautiful head of auburn curls. "No. But we didn't go to the post office yet."

"_Oh, well they're probably there waiting for you, pretty girl. I sent you five super-cool presents._" He adjusts the screen and Ava watches, wide-eyed. "_Five presents for my favorite five-year-old_."

"Yay!" She shrieks excitedly. "I had my birthday party on the beach today. It was so fun. But I wish you were there."

"_I wish I was there too, Ave_." He sighs. "_Tell me more about the party, princess. Who came? How was your chocolate cake?_"

She giggles away her sadness. "How did you know I had chocolate?"

He chuckles right back. "_You _always _have chocolate._"

They speak for a while longer before she bids him farewell and Gabriella goes to tuck her into bed. Meanwhile, Jack commandeers the laptop, grinning giddily. "Hi Dad!"

"_Jack in the Box! What's up, buddy? How's everything going?_"

"Good," He answers. "The other day I killed a spider with my bare hands. I didn't even use a tissue!"

"_That's my boy!_" Troy chuckles proudly. "_Good job! Did your Mom freak out?_"

"Yeah," He giggles. "She and Ava both freaked out. They kept saying how it was really gross. But it's not as gross as leaving it in your bed! You have to kill it!"

"_Exactly! See, you get it, Jack_," Troy winks. "_You're doing a great job of taking care of Mom and Ava. Thank you_."

Jack smiles slowly. "You're welcome."

And later, when they're both asleep, Gabriella and Troy get their alone time… Kind of. "Are you alone in your barracks right now?"

"_No,_" Troy negates and turns the laptop so it's focused on three other men, who all wave. "_Hi Gabriella!_"

She giggles. "Rob, Tony, Chad. How are you guys doing?"

"_Hanging in there. Trying not to get shot!_"

"Oh God," She places her hand over her heart as Troy faces the webcam back at himself. "Don't say that, please."

"_I had the three of them join me in a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' earlier for Ava_," Troy chuckles. "_And relax. I'm not going to get shot. I'm not even on the frontline._"

"You might not be, but Chad and Tony are." Gabriella points out and Troy nods his agreement. "I'm still praying for all of you."

"_Well thank you, baby. I love and miss you_," He grins.

"Love and miss you too," She smiles. "More than you know."

"_I'm coming home, Gabriella_." He finishes with a wink and she knows exactly how to respond.

"Yeah," She concludes. "You better."

~.~

Sunday morning, Gabriella wakes up nauseous, hot, and bloated. She's confused and mentally does period math- no, she's not due for another two weeks, and so that doesn't explain anything. Sighing, she sips water slowly and makes blueberry waffles for the kids, knowing she can't stomach chocolate today. They eat and she instructs them to dress nicely for church as they watch the rain fall from the darkened gray skies above. While Jack and Ava busy themselves dressing in their Sunday's best outfits, Gabriella tries to calm her torturous stomach, takes a deep breath and checks the obituaries.

It's rare that the Marine Corps would publish the names of the deceased before they inform the families, and the fact that Gabriella hasn't seen Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps Johnson at all this week is a good thing, but still there is always that rare chance that they just haven't made it to the neighborhood yet. There is always a slim chance that they simply forgot to come inform you with all of the horrific details surrounding a soldier's death. Gabriella takes a deep calming breath and searches the names of the deceased one by one.

First Sergeant Troy Bolton is not listed.

She breathes a sigh of relief and then checks again and again to make sure she didn't recognize any other names. When she's satisfied, she stands and dresses for church, loading her children in and trying to figure out why she's still so nauseous.

At least they made it through another week.

~.~

Early in June, Sharpay Evans-Buchanan invites Gabriella, Jack, and Ava up to their house to swim for the afternoon. Sharpay lives in Laguna Beach, about fifty minutes away from Oceanside, and married her college sweetheart the moment they graduated. He owns some prestigious film company and a six-bedroom mansion which is why, Gabriella believes, Sharpay married him, because he cast her in almost all of his films and gave her the fabulous life of the rich and famous she's always wanted. The two also have two young daughters, Angelina and Lillian, whom she refuses to nickname for fear of losing the "rich power of their names."

"Okay, but seriously Gabriella," Sharpay begins as the four children as splashing wildly in the vast pool. "You got breast implants, right?"

This causes the brunette to choke on her lemonade. "_What?_ No! What would make you say that?"

"I know it's been a while since I've seen you, but my God," Sharpay chuckles. "Look at the size of you. It's crazy, that's all."

"I really haven't noticed," She says. "They've been sore lately, but I… They really look huge?"

"Basketballs, Gabriella," Sharpay grins and at the horrific and slightly disgusted look on her friends face, chuckles again. "Don't worry. When's Troy coming home? I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"January," She says dismissively. "And please stop. You're making me more nauseous than I already was."

Sharpay's eyes widen. "Um… nauseous?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I don't think it's anything contagious, so don't worry."

"Oh, of course it's not," Sharpay nods. "You can't catch being pregnant, honey."

Again, Gabriella chokes. "Excuse me? And please warn me next time you're going to say something crazy!"

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella Bolton is staring at a positive pregnancy test. "Oh holy _shit_."

~.~

Mid-July, Maria Montez comes up for a week to spend time with her daughter and grandchildren. What she is not expecting, however, is to see her daughter _expecting_. By now, Gabriella's been to a doctor, filled her prescription for prenatal vitamins, and told both ecstatic children. She's around fourteen weeks along and is doing everything she's supposed to. What she _hasn't_ done, however, is told Troy. That day, the two take Jack and Ava to a strawberry patch to pick and eat fresh strawberries and Maria asks the most infamous question.

"Is Troy excited?"

"Well," Gabriella bites her lip. "Troy doesn't know."

"He doesn't know," Maria repeats and then asks, "He doesn't _know?_"

"No, because he was around for both Jack and Ava's pregnancies and births, but then he had to leave shortly after," Gabriella explains. "And so now, I feel like this is better. He'll miss the entire pregnancy, but it'll be okay, because he'll be here for the birth and will get to stay at least for a little while when he or she is born."

"Gabriella," Maria shakes her head. "You're pregnant and you didn't tell your husband? It's just…"

"Crazy, I know," Gabriella says without even hesitating. "But I really, _really_ can't bring another baby into this world that has to grow up without a father. I just can't."

Maria smiles sadly. "God bless you."

~.~

After the first day of school in September, Gabriella and the children get the exciting news that Troy will able to Skype chat with them again. She sets up the laptop at the kitchen counter with Ava, somewhat uncomfortably on her lap- she is around twenty weeks along, now- and Jack seated beside her. "Now remember, what are we going to tell Daddy?"

"About kindergarten," Ava answers. "About the first day of school."

"Right," Gabriella smiles. "And what _aren't_ we going to tell Daddy?"

"About the baby," Jack says and Gabriella kisses his cheek.

"Yes," She clicks 'Answer' when the screen pops up and Troy waves enthusiastically to each of them.

They speak animatedly about their teachers, classmates and friends before expressing their love for their father and heading off to bed. This time, Troy is alone in his barracks and the two get some time to themselves before they both fall asleep. That weekend, Gabriella informs the children to dress for church after they finish their meal of scrambled eggs and whole wheat toast and while their gone, she, as always, does her routine sweep through of the military obituaries. She's relieved once more when she doesn't see Troy's name, but her heart stops when she eventually does recognize someone.

Listed at the bottom of the page is Gunnery Sergeant Chad Danforth.

~.~

She's gripping the hands of her two children, briefly letting go of Jack's to toss a rose into Chad's grave and wipe a tear from her eyes. Jack and Ava are crying too; this was their beloved Uncle Chad. He spent countless hours playing games with them, chasing them around their yard, and teaching them all kinds of mischievous shenanigans that were sure to drive their parents crazy. The preacher says a final prayer and then the casket is lowered into the ground.

Following the service, as everyone is approaching Chad's parents to express their condolences, Gabriella finds Taylor and Travis and instead offers them anything she can do. Taylor is hardened, no doubt feeling guilty for doubting Chad's parenting abilities and love for his son. Travis, however, is an inconsolable mess, sobbing and heaving as he clings to his mother for support. Jack and Ava, their tears dried, watch wide-eyed and frightened for one of their best friends.

That night, with Ava already asleep, Gabriella tucks Jack into bed and kisses his forehead before he asks an insightful question. "Mom? What happens to us if Dad dies?"

Gabriella's mind fills with white noise before she can answer. "Honey, please don't even think of that."

"I have to," He insists. "If Uncle Chad can die, _anyone_ can die. I don't want Dad to die, Mom. Why can't he come home?"

"He's coming home, sweetheart," Gabriella scoops him up into her arms and holds him extra tight. "He will. He promised he's coming home."

Jack speaks familiar words. "He better."

And as if the news of Chad's death wasn't shocking enough, the next prenatal appointment Gabriella attends- alone this time, because Taylor insists she isn't ready to go out just yet- the doctor reveals some unforeseen news. Her hand lingers on the transducer as she focuses the screen of the ultrasound. "Hmm…"

"Is something wrong?" Gabriella asks, fearing the worst, now. This is exactly what she needs; more heartache. To lose the baby she's already come to love and who Troy doesn't even know exists. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just searching for the heartbeat and got a little more than I bargained for," She chuckles. "Here it is."

The soft blinking of the rapidly beating heart is in focus, as is a tiny little body. But before Gabriella can get too emotional over this, the doctor switches the scene. "And… Here's the other one."

Soft brown eyes lift to meet the doctor's green ones. "O-Other one?"

"Mrs. Bolton," She smiles. "You're having twins. Congratulations."

Gabriella sinks back against the table. "Oh holy _shit_."

~.~

"Well I, for one, am really excited," Lucille Bolton tells her daughter-in-law on Thanksgiving. "I always wanted a big family, but no! Jack's all, 'One really is enough, dear. Do you think we could handle more than one?' Well look at Gabriella, Jack. She's handling two all by herself!"

Gabriella smiles, grateful for the hospitality and support. "Thank you."

"You certainly are doing a wonderful job," Jack assures her. "Where's my mini me? You ready to show off your basketball skills, Jack-a-lack?"

"Yeah!" The younger Jack grins and the two bound outdoors. Lucille chuckles, shaking her head as she continues to help Ava put together a three thousand-piece puzzle on the coffee table.

"Who needs those boys, right Ava?"

"Yeah," She says. "Boys are so icky, Grandma."

Gabriella chuckles. "Daddy would be _very_ glad to hear you say that."

The holiday passes quickly as they spend it with Troy's family and they venture to Maria Montez's home for Christmas that same year. They stay up on Christmas Eve decorating cookies for Santa Claus, singing Christmas carols, and reading '_Twas the Night Before Christmas_, before Gabriella tells the children they must go to bed early if they want Santa Claus to come. As she's tucking Ava into bed, the little girl mumbles sleepily, "When's Daddy coming home?"

"Soon," Gabriella assures her, because it's true. "Very soon. In two weeks."

"Why can't he be here now?" Ava asks stubbornly. "He missed my birthday _and_ Thanksgiving _and_ Christmas!"

"Baby, I know," Gabriella runs a hand through her hair soothingly. "I know you miss him a lot and believe me, I do too. But he's coming, okay? He's coming as fast as he can. He has to protect America, remember?"

"You know what I wish?" Ava says. "I wish that America was safer so it didn't need to be protected and then Daddy could always be here."

Gabriella's heart, if possible, fractured even more. "Ava, I wish that too."

~.~

On New Year's Eve, Gabriella goes into labor and, two minutes after the stroke of midnight, gives birth to identical twin girls, Sophia and Elena. She knew the twins would come early; very rarely did anyone ever carry twins to term. But the timing couldn't be more perfect, because the day they are released from the hospital is two days before Troy is scheduled to come home. The morning of the fourth is the last day of Christmas break, so thankfully the older two are still at home and buzzing excitedly about their father's arrival.

Ava and Jack are painting a sign that says, "Welcome Home Daddy!" They paint a large American flag and then each member of their family. Jack turns to his mother, who is dressing and placing the twins in the double stroller, and asks, "Should we put El and Soph on here?"

"Of course," Gabriella chuckles. "They're a part of this family too."

"Daddy doesn't know them yet," Ava giggles. "He's gonna be surprised!"

"I talked to him last night, after you guys were asleep, and told him I had a surprise for him," Gabriella told the kids. "He told me he had a surprise for me too, so we'll see whose is better!"

She loads all four children into the car and drives to Port Authority, chuckling silently to herself as she realizes when her husband left, they were a family of four. Now, they're a family of six… and he didn't even know it. The drive is only about ten minutes but it feels like forever as she contemplates what he'll be like. She hasn't seen him, obviously, and she's only talked to him a few times, so she doesn't know how he's reacted to Chad's death. Chad was his best friend and to lose him so suddenly… It must've been unbearable.

Gabriella parks their SUV and carefully unloads Jack and Ava, instructing them to wait as she sets up the double stroller and situates the twins inside. Each holding one side of the homemade sign, Jack and Ava walk forwards towards the growing group of people, Gabriella pushing the strolling behind them. They're standing amidst the crowd when they see it; the great big Boeing jet landing and pulling in towards them. "That's Daddy's plane," Gabriella tells the children, who jump up and down excitedly as her heart swells with excitement.

"I don't see him," Ava says disappointedly as the soldiers begin to depart the aircraft. "What if he's not coming?"

"He's coming, honey," Gabriella assures her. "He's there."

A few moments later, Jack yells, "I see him! There he is! There he is, Mom!"

"Daddy!" Ava screams and runs towards Troy, arms outstretched as Jack follows, his own shouts heard of, "Dad!"

Gabriella hangs back, knowing her time will come, and she relishes in watching her children reunite with their much-missed father. Troy runs towards them just as fast, dropping his bag on the ground just in time to catch Jack and Ava as they fling themselves at him. They're squealing excitedly and Troy is just happy to have them back in his arms. "Jack in the Box! Ava Crave!"

"Daddy!" Ava has her arms so tight around Troy's neck, he's sure he'll choke. "Daddy I missed you so much!"

"Dad!" Jack repeats over and over, like he cannot simply believe it's him. "Dad! You're here!"

"I'm here," Troy closes his eyes, pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek and then Ava's. "I'm here and I've missed you _so_ much. I love you."

Once their reunion is over, Troy slings his bag over his shoulder and grasps both of their hands, walking them over to their mother, who is already crying. Ava and Jack position themselves in front of the stroller, placing it out of sight as Gabriella jogs forward and launches herself in Troy's welcoming arms. She's sobbing and gripping him as if her life depended on it… and maybe it did. Troy kisses her temple and then her hair and is not afraid to admit he shed a tear, too. They pull back from their embrace and kiss, again, like their lives depended on it.

And maybe they do.

"So," Troy says after a moment. "When do I get my surprise?"

Gabriella bites her lip. "Well, what would say if I told you I wanted to have another baby?"

Troy grins. "I'd say, let's do it."

"Great," Gabriella nods. "What would you say if I told you I was already pregnant?"

"You are?" Troy's face is unreadable with enthusiasm. "Oh my-"

"No, I'm not. Because '_was_' is in the past tense," Gabriella says, stepping back and nodding at Ava and Jack, who do the same. "What would you say if I told you that two days ago I gave birth to Sophia and Elena… Our twins?"

Troy peers down at the two serene faces nestled in the stroller and then back at Gabriella. "I'd say please explain to me the entire story of how this happened because I'm very confused. But they're beautiful. And I'm so, so happy."

Tears spill over Gabriella's cheeks and they embrace again. Jack makes a face. "Ew. Stop kissing!"

"Kissing is yucky," Ava gags. "Yucky blucky."

"There's a time when you won't think that," Troy chuckles, ruffling Jack's hair. Turning back to Gabriella, he states, "You ready for your surprise?"

"Yeah," She inhales and exhales slowly, assuming it'll be the next date he's expected to be back. "Lay it on me."

Troy grins, taking both her hands. "I've been dismissed."

Gabriella's eyes widen. For eight years she's been waiting to hear those words, waiting on pins and needles to see when- never _if_- Troy would come home with the news he was home to stay. The standard MSO lasted for eight years, so she shouldn't be shocked that he was done. But she never sat down to do the math. She never realized that he had been in the Marines for eight years this past December and so, officially, he has completed his service and he was home to stay. She kisses him over and over as Jack and Ava giggle and Sophia and Elena coo in their car seats.

"I'm home to stay," Troy grins. "I'm home for good."

~.~

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the world that I'm coming…<em>

_~.~  
><em>


End file.
